


It's a love story. Or three...

by Iziscoolerthanyou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iziscoolerthanyou/pseuds/Iziscoolerthanyou
Summary: It's cold when he goes under, obviously, but he doesn't feel it then. He doesn't know if it is because of the serum keeping him warm until well after his lungs have filled with water, or if it is because he is already numb. whatever the case, Steve doesn't feel the cold when he crashes the valkyrie.He feels it in his toes first. They sting and ache at the recesses of his consciousness when he first opens his eyes to the prop room and hears the radio rattling off a game he's already watched. It's spreads to his fingertips when the prop room reveals itself to be just that - he runs.By the time he's made it outside to the chaos and the nonsense and the noise, he is cold. All of him. Everywhere.Now Steve Rogers is always cold.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 11





	1. Etherial Chaos

The city dances with lights and noise hundreds of feet bellow. Most of it is still in ruins, but it dances all the same. Steve thinks that’s the most familiar thing he’s seen in it since waking up. 

“You sit any closer to that edge and JARVIS just might alert medical.” Natasha states. Steve doesn’t know how long she’s been standing there. He doesn’t think it matters. 

He looks away from the distant sparkle of the lights, to her. Her red curls float around her face like a tangled halo. It’s strange. Her hair didn’t even tangle during the battle, but now, tousled and matched with pajamas that were almost definitely Clint’s at some point, they are worse than the time Dum Dum tripped over the rope while Morita was packing it up and neither one of them thought to straighten out the ensuing mess before stuffing it in withe rest of their gear. “We have a medical?” He knows that they do. 

She smirks. The expression is so familiar in the way it sits on her face to the way it sat on the face of another. Long ago, now. A lifetime, maybe two. 

Yesterday.

Natasha sits beside him on the buildings ledge, equally close to the cusp. “How long has it been since you slept?” She wonders. It’s firm, like if he answers truthfully she’ll send him straight down to bed with a tutting shake of her head and if he lies, like she knows he will, she will most likely kick his ass. 

He wonders how she can be so very like Peggy and Bucky and yet, so very unlike them both. “A couple days,” he says, shrugging off the understatement like it isn’t dripping from his very being. 

He doesn’t expect the horse tranq, but he probably should.


	2. Dreary walls

Natasha is in his empty living room when he eventually stumbles out, bleary eyed and bitter. 

“This place is depressing.” She decides. Or, more likely, she’d decided it hours ago and has only now had the chance to inform him. Steve knows. He doesn’t particularly see a point in changing it though. 

He walks past his traitorous guest to the coffee machine - the only real kitchen appliance he has - and automatically moves to make enough for two. It’s still pretty bizarre to him, having such easy access to stuff like this, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying some of the luxury’s of the 21st century. 

“Yeah, well,” he says mildly, “all my stuff is in the museum.” 

That, he doesn’t really understand at all. For one thing, how is he anywhere near that interesting? Sure, Captain America is a figurehead of his time, but Steve? And they have everything. Sketchbooks, pre-war belongings, letters to and from Bucky and himself and the Barneses back home... whatever was left, they have. 

He doesn’t particularly want it back. Too painful. But still...

Natasha fixes him with an unimpressed look. “That’s an easy fix and you know it.” She scolds. 

Steve shrugs.

He doesn’t say anything else until the coffee is ready and he’s passing her mug across the kitchen counter. “What’s your point, Nat?” He wonders, dryly. 

She deepens her unimpressed stare. 

Steve sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long. I got distracted with a move and Batfam shit. I might post some of that but rn everything reads flat. I hope this doesn’t but it might. Idk, seemed like I needed a filler and this was something at least. 
> 
> I think I’ll have some Clint in the next chapter but no promises...

**Author's Note:**

> More on the way.


End file.
